


Sacrifice Me

by VideoGamesAndRoses



Series: The Night Is Always Darkest Before Dawn [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGamesAndRoses/pseuds/VideoGamesAndRoses
Summary: You were always told that your big heart would be the death of you.





	Sacrifice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I think I'm going to start doing random one-shots of Dead by Daylight. I may not do them constantly, probably only when I get writers block for my other stories but I promise I will do them. Also, really really sorry if any of the characters aren't matching up to their personalities, I tried to write them how they were supposed to be to the best of my abilities. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and until next time :)

You were always told that your big heart would be the death of you.

You would smile though and brush it aside. Kindness was your nature and you would keep to it, even when you were trapped in the Entity's realm. You didn't mind though. Despite the circumstances, it brought you to meet some pretty interesting people.

There was Bill, an old, hardened man who could handle his own against most anything thrown at him. He was rough around the edges and grumpy at times, but you still enjoyed his company. If you were lucky, and there were only a few survivors around, he would tell you stories of his life before. Some were serious and others were funny. But they were interesting and oftentimes, it let your mind travel to other places besides the campfire.

Next, there was Claudette. She was kind and motherly and always patched up your wounds. Anytime she could, she showed you what plants could heal and which could worsen the wound further. But you could always tell when she missed the life she had before. Her eyes always got a faraway look and she would stare, forlorn, at the plants or at the faded green apron she left near the campfire. You couldn't blame her, you missed your old life too.

You couldn't say the same with Kate though. Her rowdy attitude and big smile never faded and she seemed right at home, stringing her guitar and singing gently in front of the softly glowing fire. Her big personality made it hard not to like her. And sometimes, during trials, you loved to watch her run from the killer, throwing back curses and southern slang.  It always made you laugh to see her drop a pallet on a killer and wink at them before disappearing into the wind.

But really, the one you cared about the most was Jake.

Although he was somewhat of a loner, he was the first survivor to ever teach you about the killers and the generators and everything else that was important to save your life. That alone had made you gravitate toward him but his calm, quiet demeanor only strengthened it. You would never say it out loud, but Jake made you feel safe, despite the fact you were trapped in the Entity's realm. When you could (and time allowed), you would sit by Jake in his spot near the treeline. Neither of you would speak because there was no reason too. Everything else was always so chaotic and loud but sitting with Jake in a comfortable silence was the most peace you could ever get in the Entity's realm.

It was on one such day that the Entity decided it was time for another trial.

It gave the usual head ups in the way of burning pain in the pit of the stomach. This time, it looked like it was going to be you, Jake, Kate, and another survivor named David. (You'd barely talked to him but at least you remembered his name.)

The Survivors that chose to, placed any offerings they had in the fire and off you all went.

Prickling, icy cold nipped at pieces of your exposed skin and you looked around.

It was a ski resort, albeit old and abandoned looking just like everything else in the Entity's realm but you don't think you've ever been here before. No, you were pretty sure this place was new. Despite that, you quickly found a generator and began working. With how your skills had grown and the experience you'd gained, you finished the generator pretty fast and moved on to another one.

It was strange though. You'd heard a few of the others get hit by the killer, whoever it was, but no one was ever downed. You wanted to think that maybe the Entity was going easy on you for a change, but you couldn't help the nasty, sour feeling in your gut. It just felt...off.

You brushed it aside and before you knew it, there was only one generator left. You regrouped with Jake and began working on the last one together when you noticed a figure running up on the both of you. You stood and squinted, but there was no heartbeat to indicate that it was the killer. In fact, when the person reached you, they looked like a survivor. They looked new but it didn't surprise you. The Entity could pluck people from the real world and deposit them wherever it wanted. It seemed like the case with this guy, you think.

He looked young, around eighteen or nineteen. Pale face fearful, he moved closer to you.

"Are you okay?" You whispered quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so. The killer was chasing me but I think I lost him."

The kid sounded so scared that you couldn't help but feel your heart shatter for him.

You placed a comforting hand on one leather jacket covered shoulder and lead him to the generator with you. Jake glanced up only once with a distrustful gaze. But with your good heart, you couldn't just leave the guy.

"Here - help us with the generator and I'll get you out of here, safe and sound," You promise, smiling softly at him.

He smiled back at you, wobbly and uncertain, but he kneeled down to help you none the less.

His pale face was lost to the shadows of his hood as he worked alongside you and Jake. And although you had three people working on your generator, David and Kate seemed to have finished theirs first.

The exits lit up and you sighed in relief. You turned to thank the stranger when you were greeted by the sight of a smiling white mask covered in blood. The heartbeat screamed in your ears and fear froze you to the spot.

"You shouldn't trust everyone you see."

His voice was no longer trembling or frightened but dark and amused.

He raised the knife in his hand to slash you but a whirl of black and green stepped in front of you, taking the hit.

Jake yelled in pain but grabbed your hand and rushed you away from the killer.

"Run all you want but I'll catch you eventually!" He called out after the two of you.

Your heart pounded in your chest and you felt stupid. If you had only been as distrustful as Jake, you wouldn't be in this mess. Tears watered at your eyes as you heard the quiet, contained grunts that left Jake's mouth. It was all your fault that he was hurt. If only you had moved sooner...!

You paused as Jake stopped in front of a locker. He looked around before opening it and pushing you inside.

"Stay here, I'll lead him off. As soon as the coast is clear, I want you to run for the exit."

His dark brown eyes searched your own and you did cry then.

You tried to beg him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. His mouth only tipped up at the corners softly and he gave one of your hands a tight squeeze. Then, he was gone and you were left alone in the dark, cold locker. Though your face was still tear-streaked, your determination strengthened as you made a plan.

You did as he said and waited. You waited until you heard Jake's scream and then you booked it for the nearest exit. When you arrived, Kate and David were there and the door was open, but it was never your intention to leave. You only stayed long enough to tell the two to leave without you and then you rushed back from where you came. The blaring red outline of Jake's body alerted you to where he was and you made a beeline for him.

You were probably completely and utterly screwed. You also should have never told Kate and David to leave, but this was your mess and it was time to correct it the only way you knew how. Your cold, trembling body complained as you walked through the snow-covered arena, drawing closer and closer to Jake's limp body. The familiar thudding heartbeat sounded up, signaling that the killer was near, but you were not afraid, not this time.

Once you stood in front of Jake, his eyes instantly locked on to you. Panic flashed across his face.

You weren't meant to be here. You were supposed to be gone, but you weren't going to leave him here, not like this. Not when it was your fault he was dangling on a hook.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you felt someone staring at your back. You turned to see a bloody mask gazing down at you. You cleared your throat.

"Please, let him go. Take me instead. Sacrifice me."

Your voice was hoarse and cracked but you stood strong, staring at the killer with a brave face.

He laughed and twirled the knife in one hand.

"Why would I do that?"

He sounded amused, condescending. Like he was talking to a child who didn't understand the severity of their request.

You exhaled slowly before looking up at him with a face filled with determination.

"He did this for me. Now it's my turn to return the favor."

The killer stepped closer, the thick scent of blood rolling off him. He wasn't much taller than you but he still cast a shadow over your much smaller frame. Fear sliced through you, but you pushed it back and held steady. You weren't backing down.

"You know, the Entity don't do deals."

Your heart sank and you could feel tears watering at your eyes again. The plan you had conceived had failed. A shuddering breath left you as you fully accepted that you would die. It just broke your heart to know Jake would too.

"But I think we can come to some kind of agreement. Go ahead, take your friend off the hook."

Despite hearing the dangerous smirk in his voice, your heart nearly stopped in relief. It flooded your body with enough comfort to ease the knowledge that you were going to die. A smile broke across your face and tears leaked from your eyes. You walked over and unhooked Jake, letting his weight fall into you. He grunted in pain but gripped your shoulders tightly, his knuckles white. 

As you shouldered his weight and turned to walk away, Jake pleaded quietly with you, begging you not to do it. You ignored him and gently slipped your hand into his, squeezing it as he did with you earlier and leading him away from the hook. The killer allowed you to walk him to the nearest open exit, following all the while and watching you closely.

Before you could tell him to leave, Jake tried once more to plead with you.

"Please, don't do this, please. I would have come back."

You smiled at his concern, brushing a hand against his face.

"I know."

You shoved him through the exit and watched as the fog rolled in, covering his darkened form. You turned to the killer.

"You know, this won't exactly be painless," He assured you but you could hear the smile in his voice. You had a feeling he was going to enjoy your death.

"I know." Your voice was a bit more tired this time; expectant. You knew what was about to happen.

The killer lunged forward and pierced the knife through your skin, downing you instantly. As he slipped you on his shoulders, you remembered yet again what everyone told you.

Your big heart was going to be your death, and they were right. But you wouldn't change a thing, not even as the killer took your body down to the basement. It was completely worth it to you to save Jake. You would take the consequences in stride.

The killer didn't hook you, at least not right away, only dropped you on the floor. For a moment, you almost convinced yourself that he had changed his mind. You were going to be fine. That thought was over almost as quickly as it entered your mind.

He dragged you back to him before flipping you over and sitting on your hips, plunging the knife deep into your stomach.

Agony exploded in your abdomen. Pain burned every nerve in your body. The metallic, coppery taste of blood filled your mouth and covered your throat thickly. Everything else faded into the background. All you could think about was pain. Everything was pain.

The killer forced the knife from your stomach and stabbed you, over and over again. At one point, you thought he cut so deep that he severed your spine because you could no longer feel the lower half of your body. But oh you could feel everything in the upper half. What you would give to not feel it anymore. What a blessing it would be if it would just end, but it didn't. It didn't and you were trapped, suffering over and over and over.

You wanted to cry but your eyes have long since dried up. You simply just didn't have the energy to do it. By now, there was a constant ring of black in your vision but you didn't need to see to feel the tortured pain of the new wounds growing all over your body.

You lost consciousness several times but you always woke up because the pain intruded into your mind, forcing you awake again. But the one difference everytime you did wake was that there was always a new person. Each one enjoyed the anguish on your face, grinning maliciously at the pain you were in. Eventually, the first killer returned and he kept stabbing and stabbing, your blood covering his hands, his clothes. His mask.

You knew that eventually, he did stop, but your nerves were so tormented, so shot, you still thought it was happening. Right up until you were lifted into the air and plopped on a hook.

If you had any inkling, any thought, that it couldn't get worse, you were so very, very wrong.

The hook snapped your collarbone and tore the flesh around your shoulder apart, allowing more blood to waterfall onto the floor. Somehow, you found the strength to release a hoarse, broken scream but you didn't have the energy to move.

Luckily, things moved pretty quickly from there.

The black limbs appeared above the hook. You made no move to stop them as they pierced into your soft flesh. Before death whisked you away, you heard, "I want you to remember who did you this favor. I want you to remember us, the Legion."

You could almost promise you heard more voices than just his but you died seconds later, lifted into the sky and transported to the place the Entity held survivors after the sacrifice.

It was a cold, dark place that crushed one's soul with emptiness and fear. No survivor ever stayed but a couple of minutes but with you already having tortured nerves? It was almost enough to send you to insanity. To you, it felt like it went on and on, never-ending. Your body and mind hadn't quite realized that it was over though, not until someone shook your shoulder and you felt the comforting warmth of the campfire.

You heard your name called one, two, three times before you opened your eyes.

Your exhausted, empty orbs locked on to the person touching you. A few seconds passed and you didn't quite realize you were staring at Jake until Claudette, Bill, and Kate peered around him to regard you with concern.

A smile, brighter than the sun itself, crossed your face and you tried to sit up to hug him. Your body practically screamed at you as a low whine fell from your mouth. Your wounds had long since healed up but the phantom pain remained, sending trickles of discomfort along your body.

Jake wrapped an arm around your shoulder and lifted your side against his chest, hugging you to him. You closed your eyes, taking in his earthy scent and comforting warmth.

"You sacrificed yourself for me. That was stupid," He mumbled into your hair.

You smiled because you knew he only said it out of worry. Nuzzling further into his chest you replied, "Maybe, but I think it was worth it."

He released a breathy sigh and pressed a kiss to the crown of your head. You sighed in content, relaxing into his embrace. Maybe sacrificing yourself wasn't the smartest idea but at least you saved the one person you really cared for.

A content smile crossed your face and you curled into his body to sleep, forgetting all about the experience in the safety of Jake's arms.


End file.
